Fuut-Ga Hochstadt
Fuut Ga Hochstadt (Ninja 辛勤工作的主) is a well known Hochstadt Ninja. Background Fut-Ga was the youngest son of Yilk, who was born in CP on June 22. Fut-Ga was named after his Great-Grandfather, Fut. When Yilk had disappeared, Fut-Ga was raised by his Grandfather, the Sensei Hung, the last of The Five Senseis. Sensei Hung had trained Fut-Ga to the position of Ninja before his death. On that day, Fut-Ga had vowed to be the best ninja in the world, and he wanted to continue to train and learn more under the new Pen Chi, whom he had considered to be the best Sensei there was for a long time until the The Pen Chi Scandal occured. Pen chi had betrayed Fut-Ga by doing this, and Fut-Ga shunned Pen Chi, and has never looked at him again. This Treacery didn't stop his dreams of being the best ninja there is. Sensei continued to teach him more things, and Fut-Ga also began to help him teach. Fut Ga also hangs around Ninjahopper and helps him prepare for being the next Sensei. When he beats Emperor Pengvintine, his Senseis will destroy Pen Chi and Diyama. Involvement Fut Ga has accompanied the Hochstadt Gang, and helps them with some of their problems. (Like making Ethanol Fuel from Grass) Fut Ga's Destiny is to Defeat Emperor Pengvintine and become the Last Sensei. On July 2, 2010, he was also promoted to a Rollback, and this clumsy Ninja is very exited with this new power... Personality Fuut Ga is famously renouned for being a very Serious-Buisness kind of penguin like TSP. He seems to also be very focused and tries to get the job done as soon as possible in Missions. His personality greatly rivals his nephew, Clovis Hochstadt. However, they do not have any bitter feelings of each other because they are no comparison. Even if Fuut Ga did dispise Clovis, Clovis would be Oblivious of this. Strengths and Weaknesses *Fut-Ga has a fear of Poison. *Fut Ga is Patient and confident. *Fut Ga is also claustrophobic. *Fut Ga is a master at Card Jitsu and using the Sword. *Fut Ga says random things, sometimes. Because of this, his comebacks are not very successful. *He isn't good at money matters, especially in Gambling. (He'll keep playing till he's broke!) *He's also pretty Sensitive. He gets easily offended, and he also cries after watching romantic movies... *He is an Epic Fail at Flying Airplanes. However, He is excellent at flying Helicopters. *He's also pretty clumsy at times, but most people don't notice it because of his seriousness. Trivia *Fut Ga calls Pen Chi a traitor and a shame to the Hochstadt Family for violating his master's promise not to eat yellow snow. He wishes to find Pen Chi One day, and punish him. *辛勤工作的主 is Chinese for "Hard Working Master". **Alex12345a claims that the character, 人, has been left out. However, the character is 'human' in English, so in a way, the title is partially correct. *He is one of the few Hochstadts that is not a High Penguin. *Leonardo is his pet puffle. thumb|80px|left|Fuut Ga's Battle Theme Music Pictures File:Fut Ga Ninja.png|Fuut Ga on a Mission Fuut Ga Surprised.png|Fuut Ga at the Dojo when Sensei introduced Card Jitsu Fire. Full Fuut Ga.png|A full Picture of Fuut Ga. See Also *Ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Hochstadt Gang Member Category:Sensei Category:Heroes Category:Famous